Fairy Tail: Next Generation
by animelover276
Summary: 7 years after the Grand Magic Games. Natsu and Lucy have a daughter named Natalie who is being tracked down by the Magic Council. Then they bring her to the guild where she has many adventures with the other kids of Fairy Tail. Some romance: NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe,RoWen. Some chapters based on episodes, OVA's, and/or arcs.
1. The Past of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel

Chapter 1: The Past of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel

**Me: Yay my first Fairy Tail story!**

**Lucy: Who is this about?**

**Me: You and Natsu who else!?**

**Juvia: Uh me and Gray?**

**Me: You two are extras.**

**Gray: Hey!**

**Me: Lucy do the disclaimer.**

**Lucy: Why me?**

**Me: Cause you're my favorite female character.**

**Lucy: Fine. Animelover276 doesn't own anyone in Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Note this chapter may be short.**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

No One POV

Lucy always wondered if Natsu liked her. Turns out, he did and that's when they started dating. After two years, Natsu proposed to Lucy and the entire guild was at their wedding**(Even Laxus which was weird)**. At the reception, Natsu picked a fight with Gray(Again) and ruined the party**(Thank God Erza was there to spit them up)**. The DJ, who was Max, put on some slow music for all the couples and Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Mira and Elfman**(Weird)**, even Gajeel and Levy, even Macao and his ex-wife**(Forgot her name)**, Sho, who was there at the occasion, danced with Erza, Happy danced with Carla, and Wendy danced with Romeo. After the party, Natsu and Lucy went home and Natsu "accidentaly" burned all of the presents. Months later, Lucy had a baby girl named Natalie. She looked like her mother but had Natsu's pink hair and was born a Fire Dragon Slayer. Months later, the Magic Council stormed Lucy's house in search for Natalie because they fear that she holds a great but dangerous power. Everyone in Fairy Tail heard about the Magic Council going after a little girl with pink hair and thought it was dumb. Then Lucy and Natsu thought it was safe if she was at the guild so when she was five, Natalie put on a black cloak with a hood covering her hair and as they made their way to the guild, she held onto her mother's hand. And that's where this story begins.

**Me: And done!**

**Everyone: Wait what!?**

**Me: You heard me. I'm done with the first chapter.**

**Natsu: Make it longer.**

**Gajeel: This story sucks.**

**Me: That's because I'm not done with it yet. Levy get your boyfriend!**

**Levy: Gajeel.**

**Gajeel: Shit.**

**Gray: What about us?**

**Me: Don't worry. You'll be in the next chapter*Mutters* with your kid.**

**Gray: What was that?**

**Me: Oh nothing. Anyway readers-**

**Natsu: Read and review!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: I hate you both.**


	2. Welcome to the guild

Chapter 2: Welcome to the guild

**Me: Ok I updated this chapter you guys? Happy now?**

**Everyone: No.**

**Me: WTF!? Why?**

**Gajeel: Cause your first chapter sucked.**

**Me: No wonder I hate you.**

**Gray: Is this chapter longer?**

**Me: You'll have to find out Ice stripper.**

**Gray: O_O**

**Me: Anyway. Enjoy the chapter.**

Lucy POV

Ever since Natalie was born, the Magic Council has been tracking down me and Natsu. At one point, they stormed my house. One member said something about her having a dangerous power that can destroy the world or something but I don't see that in her. So Natsu and I decided that she should go to Fairy Tail.

_Flashback(The night before)_

_"Isn't she a little too young?" I asked._

_"Why wouldn't she be?" asked Natsu. We looked in the other room to see Natalie cuddling Skyla, Happy and Carla's daughter, while Happy was eating fish. "Besides it's good experience." Natalie ran into the room and said "Mommy can I go to the Fairy Tail guild?"_

_"Just like Natsu said. " said me and Happy._

_"Sure." said Natsu with a thumbs up._

_"Natsu." I said._

_"What?" asked Natsu. "She's raring to go." I looked at Natalie, who was jumping in excitement. "Ok." I said._

The little girl that was raring to go to Fairy Tail disappeared this morning when she figured out what was going on with her and the Magic Council. I looked around and some people were looking at us suspiciously. Probably because Natalie has a black cloak on and a hood covering her face. I was holding Natalie's right hand while Natsu was on her left. "Mommy." she said. "What do you think everyone's gonna say?"

"I don't know." I said. "They'll be freaked out when they realize that the Magic Council is after you."

"Also." said Natsu. "They'll be freaked out that this is the _real_ reason why you disappeared for three years." When Natalie was born, only Erza and Gray knew about her and probably Juvia. Whenever I was at the guild, Natsu and Happy were at home with Natalie. Then, when Natalie was two, I decided to stay at home with her while Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy took jobs. Everyone wondered where I was so Natsu said I was really sick. I hope everyone won't be too mad. "Don't worry." said Natsu. "I'm sure everything will be ok."

"I hope so." said Happy.

"Aye." said Skyla. Soon, we were in front of the entrance to the guild. Natsu opened one door and we walked in. Everyone stopped talking and stared. I looked around and Cana, who I saw, wasn't drinking like she usually does. Macao's jaw dropped and Wakaba's cigarette fell out of his mouth. Levy dropped her book and Gajeel spat out the iron he was eating. Besides them, everyone else stared with a blank face. "What's this?" asked a voice. "Lucy's back." I looked and saw Master staring with a happy expression on his face.

"Lucy's back!" yelled Mira. Everyone yelled and cheered for a moment then they noticed Natalie. "Who's the kid?" asked Macao. Natsu and I nodded to each other and Natsu pulled back the hood, making everyone gasp and whisper to each other. "Hey isn't that the girl the Magic Council's after?" asked Droy.

"I believe so." said Jet.

"Why is she here?" asked Wakaba.

"The Magic Council might destroy us." said Wendy.

"Now now everyone." said Master. "Let them explain."

"Thanks Gramps." said Natsu. "The reason why we brought her here."

"Is because her name is Natalie Dragneel." I said. "And she's. . . . our daughter."

"WHAT!?" Now Gajeel was choking on his iron. Levy dropped her book again and fainted in Jet's arms. Cana dropped her drink, Macao stared with his jaw dropped and Wakaba's cigarette fell out of his mouth again. "That can't be true." said Nab.

"Yea it can't be." said Droy.

"But it makes sense." said Alzack.

"Yea." said Bisca. "I mean besides the hair, she looks like Lucy."

"And the hair is the same shade of pink as Natsu's." said Cana.

"Did anyone know?" asked Levy. There was silence and Erza and Gray raised their hands. "So you knew?" asked Jet.

"Not much." said Gray. "All we knew is that Lucy had a daughter named Natalie."

"We didn't know she was being tracked down by the Magic Council." said Erza.

"By the way." said Elfman. "Why is the Magic Council after her anyway?"

"They said something about a dangerous power that can destroy the world or something." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy and Skyla. Everyone knew about Skyla so that's why they weren't surprised by a light blue cat with wings.

"Let me have a look at her." said Master. Natalie moved three feet towards him and he eyed her closely. "She's their daughter alright." he said. Everyone stared blankly. "Now what's your name little one?"

"Natalie." She said quietly.

"Sounds alot like Natsu's name." said Vjeeter.

"Well Natsu chose the name." I said sweatdropping.

"I can see why." everyone said blankly.

"I just realized something!" yelled Wakaba.

"What?" asked Macao.

"If she's Natsu's daughter then." he stopped and everyone stared at Natalie. "She might be a Dragon Slayer like him." said Laki.

"So she's a mini Salamander?" asked Gajeel.

"My name's not Salamander." said Natalie. "It's Natalie."

"Some people call your father Salamander." I said.

"Why? He doesn't look like a salamander." said Natalie.

"It's cause he knows fire dragon slayer magic." said Erza.

"Cool." said Natalie. "Can I learn it?" Everyone did an anime fall. "You have the skill." said Mira. "You just haven't discovered it yet."

"Oh." said Natalie. A door opened and five kids walked in: a boy that looked like Gray, a boy that looked like Erza, a girl that looked like Mira, and two kids that looked like Levy. "Don't tell me." I said.

"These are your kids?" asked Natsu.

"Yea." said Mira. "This is my daughter Mara."

"Hi." said the girl that looked like Mira.

"Mother who are these peope?" asked the boy that looked like Erza.

"This is my son Brandon." said Erza.

"You have a son!?" asked me and Natsu.

"Did you-"

"No." said Erza.

"What are you looking at?" asked the boy that looked like Gray. He was talking to Natalie. "Oh I was just looking at how stupid you look." She said.

"What was that pinky!?"

"Don't call me pinky!" said Natalie and we sweatdropped. "Just like their fathers."

"Excuse my son." said Juvia pulling him back. "Mom not cool." he said.

"That's Nicolas." said Gray.

"I can see where he got his looks." said Natsu. "He looks as ugly as you."

"What was that fire breath?" growled Gray and he and Natsu went at it again. "Alright!" yelled Nicolas.

"Go Daddy!" yelled Natalie. Soon, Elfman and Gajeel separated them and pretended nothing happened. "And last but not least." said Levy. "The twins Gage and Liddy."

"Hi." said the girl.

"Hey." said the boy.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Who's their dad?" Everyone pointed to Gajeel. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and I looked dumbfounded. "WHAT!?" We asked.

"Believe it or not it's true." said Mira.

"Even I didn't know that." said Gray.

"Who knew." said Erza. Now that Natalie's been introduced to the guild, I know she'll be safe.

**Me: This chapter is LONGER than the first one. What do you think Gajeel?**

**Gajeel: Mhm.**

**Me: I still hate you.**

**Juvia: He's always like this.**

**Me: I see.**

**Happy: Read and review folks.**

**Me: That's it Happy! I'm taking all of your fish!**

**Happy: Nooo!T_T**


	3. The story of the battle with Phantom

Chapter 3: The story of the Battle with Phantom(Gajeel version)

**Me: Ok everyone. This chapter is mostly about Gajeel.**

**Gajeel: What!?**

**Everyone: WHAT!? WHAT ABOUT US!?**

**Me: You'll be in it too.**

**Gray: Good.**

**Lucy: I'm happy now.**

**Me: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just the kids.**

Natalie POV

It's been a while after I first went to the guild and I've already made friends. Mara and Liddy are always there when I need to talk to a girl and Brandon and Gage are really friendly. The only person I hate is Nicolas, who is a real jerk. Mommy, Daddy, Erza, Gray and Happy went to do a job and left me here. I always wondered how everyone joined the guild. I asked everyone and they gave different stories and everyone else came to listen. The only person I didn't ask is Gajeel, who I knew wouldn't tell me, and Juvia. "Is your dad always like that?" I ask Gage.

"Yea." he said. "He just sits around eating iron."

"What was that?" asked a voice. We froze and saw Gajeel. "Hi Dad." said Gage.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Gajeel.

"Uh." Gage was clueless but I knew what to say. "We were wondering how you joined the guild." I said.

"Thanks." whispered Gage.

"Anytime." I said.

"So that's what this is about." said Levy. "Let me tell you."

"Levy."

"Yea good idea." said Wakaba. "Whatever comes out of Gajeel's mouth is not true."

"Hey!" yelled Gajeel while punching him in the face. "I wanna hear that too." said Nicolas.

"Yea us too." said Brandon, Mara, and Liddy.

"Alright." said Levy.

"Levy why don't you let me tell them." said Gajeel.

"Ok but whatever you say better be true." said Levy.

"Don't worry it will." said Gajeel as Levy went back to her book. We all sat in front of Gajeel so we could listen. "Before I became part of the Fairy scum-"

"Hey!" everyone yelled. Gajeel gave them a death glare to shut them up. "As I was saying." he said. "I was part of this dark guild called Phantom Lord."

"Phantom Lord?" I asked.

"I think it disbanded." said Liddy.

"It did." said Macao.

"Can you shut up!?" asked Gajeel before he turned to us. "You see, Phantom was in a competiton with Fairy Tail to see who was the top guild."

"But Fairy Tail's now the top guild." said Brandon.

"One day we got a request from Lucy's father." said Gajeel. "We have to bring her home."

"I never knew my grandfather was that worried about Mommy." I said.

"So we had to drag her by force." said Gajeel. "In order for Fairy Tail to give her up, we gave them a warning."

"What kind of warning?" asked Mara.

"I beat up the Shadow Gear team, saying that this is what we would do." said Gajeel.

"You beat up Mom!?" exclaimed Gage and Liddy.

"Yea." said Jet.

"So then war broke out." said Gajeel. "And we were winning when Master Jose defeated Makarov."

"Master Jose?" asked Nicolas.

"The master of Phantom." said Liddy.

"Right." said Gajeel. "Then he fired this cannon called Jupiter and with it, Titania was out cold."

"Who's Titania?" I asked.

"That's what some people call Mother." said Brandon.

"But Fairy Tail was still refusing and Salamander defeated one of the Element four and destroyed Jupiter." said Gajeel.

"Who's Salamander?" asked Mara.

"My daddy." I said.

"But we got Lucy." said Gajeel. "And it wasn't long until Salamander stepped in."

"Did you guys fight?" asked Liddy.

"Yea." said Gajeel. "And I kicked his ass." The door opened and Mommy, Daddy, Erza, Gray, and Happy came back. "We're back!" yelled Daddy.

"What are you kids doing with Gajeel?" asked Mommy.

"He's telling us about the battle with Phantom." said Mara.

"Daddy is it true that Gajeel beat you in a fight?" I asked. Daddy glared at Gajeel. "What did you tell them?" he asked.

"Well I did beat you." said Gajeel.

"Liar." said Daddy. "I was the one who kicked your ass."

"Only because you ate a little fire." said Gajeel.

"So he did beat you." said Brandon.

"Why did you say you beat him?" asked Mara.

"Liar." I said sweatdropping.

"Gajeel." said Levy as she closed her book.

"Shit." whispered Gajeel. Levy grabbed Gajeel by his hair and dragged him out of the guild. "Guess we're going home." said Gage.

"That's the only place Mom would take him." said Liddy before she started to follow. Gage shrugged and walked after them and the doors closed. "But what about the story?" asked Mara.

"We'll tell you." said Erza. We all gathered and Erza's story sounded something like Gajeel's except she said that Daddy beat Gajeel. "So we won when the Master casted Fairy Law." She finished.

"What's Fairy Law?" I asked.

"It's a spell." said Gray. "It can only affect those who the caster thinks is his/her enemy."

"Oh." said Mara.

"I didn't know he could do that." said Nicolas.

"Neither did I." I said.

"I'll tell you my version." said Juvia and she went from the battle with Phantom to her and Gray's love story. We sweatdropped and Gray said "Uh Juvia. You changed the subject."

"Oops." said Juvia. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"Oh God" said Cana rolling her eyes.

"So what happened to Master Jose?" I asked still wanting to listen.

"Well." said Mommy. "He got stripped from his title as one of the Ten Saint Wizards."

"He deserved it." said Daddy. We nodded. Soon, they went on another job because Daddy ruined the last one. "I wonder what going on a job is like." I said.

"I don't know." said Mara. "But I bet it'll be fun."

"Don't count on it." said Brandon. "It'll be a while until we take our first job."

"That sucks." said Nicolas.

"You said it Ugly." I said.

"What was that Pinky!?" asked Nicolas.

"You heard me Droopy-eyes!" I yelled.

"Slanty-eyes!" yelled Nicolas and we were at it again. Brandon broke us up and gave us a scolding like his mom except scarier. "You got that?" he asked in a scary voice.

"Aye sir." Nicolas and I said while holding on to each other, hoping he won't kill us.

"We don't need Skyla #2 and 3." said Mara.

"Right." we both said.

**Me: What do you think Gajeel? Where did he go?**

**Natsu: He's still with Levy.**

**Me: Oh right.**

**Levy: Hi guys.**

**Everyone: WHAT HAPPENED TO GAJEEL!?**

**Me: He got his ass kicked.**

**Gray: Who knew Levy could kick ass.**

**Happy: Read and review folks!**

**Me: Happy that's another month's supply of fish.**

**Happy: O_O NOOOOO!T_T**


	4. Assassination job appearance

Chapter 4: An assasination job appearance

**Me: Ok I updated another chapter you guys. What the-Where the hell is everyone!?**

**Lucy: Here.**

_**Dear Tomaki,**_

_**Since you haven't been updating, we decided to take a break and live off our lives without being here. It's Hell. P.S: We won't be back for a few weeks.**_

_**Sincerely,  
The Fairy Tail Guild**_

**Me: Well damn you guys.**

**Lucy: Uh I'm still here.**

**Me: Oops sorry.**

**Lucy: Tomaki does not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy POV

After a while, Natsu and I decided to take a break from taking jobs at the guild. Now that I have enough money to pay rent for three months, I try to be careful to not spend it too much. Natalie was at the guild with everyone else so me and Natsu headed to a cafe. "How do you think she is?" I asked.

"Probably in a fight with Gray's kid again." said Natsu. Of course. We went back to the guild to see Natalie and Mara looking at the request board. "What are you looking for?" I asked walking over.

"Trying to find a job to complete." said Natalie. She has to go for the ones that doesn't involve magic because 1: She doesn't know what magic she uses, and 2: She could get easily killed because she's only five years old. Mara, who's a year younger, would be in more danger since she doesn't know her power either. "This one." she said showing it to me. The flyer was a request about some guy wanted another guy killed for 200,000 jewel. My eyes widened as I grabbed it. "You can't take it." I said.

"Why not?" asked Natalie.

"Natalie this is an assasination job." I said. "They were banned years ago."

"Plus." said Mara. "It'll also have magic involved."

"What's going on?" asked Natsu. I showed him the flyer and his eyes widened. "Someone get Gramps." He said. Mara ran off to tell Mira and she disappeared. A while later, Master appeared saying "What is it?"

"There's an assasination job." I said. His eyes widened. "A what?" he asked.

"Look." said Natsu showing him. Master was so shocked that he yelled "WHO THE HELL WOULD PUT AN ASSASINATION JOB HERE!?" Everyone stared at us. "What's up?" asked Gray.

"Assasination job." I explained.

"What?" asked Gray.

"Here." I said giving it to him.

"Who would put an assasination job on the request board?" asked Juvia.

"How long has this been here?" I ask Natalie since she goes to the request board everyday. "It just arrived yesterday." said Natalie. Mira assembled all of the guild members to discuss what's going on. Some people said "What!?" and some people said "What assasination job?"

"So the question is." said Mira. "Who was at the request board yesterday?"

"I know Natalie was there." said Nicolas.

"Yea but I didn't put it there." said Natalie.

"Who else?" asked Mira.

"I thought I saw Nab beside it." said Natsu.

"As always so I don't think he's the culprit." said Levy.

"I think Gajeel was there too." said Gray. "With Levy."

"We weren't." said Levy.

"Yea." said Gajeel.

"Anyone else?" asked Mira. Everyone shook their heads no. "Well we don't know who did it." I said.

"I think I might know." said Cana from the back. We all turned to her. "It was late and I saw some hooded figure tape it on the request board."

"Did you recognize the person?" asked Mira.

"No." said Cana. "I don't think so. I never saw him at the guild anywhere."

"Well that's just great." said Natsu. "Now I wanna find out who that guy was."

"We all do." I said. "For now, let's search." So half of the guild looked around for clues to find out who it was who left the job request. "I found something." said Gray. Natsu, Erza, the kids, and I walked over to him. "What did you find?" asked Erza.

"This." said Gray showing us blue hair. "Hair?" I asked.

"Who's is it?" asked Natalie.

"It looks like Gray's." said Gage.

"So that means it was either him or Nicolas." said Mara. "Since they both have the same shade of blue."

"Uh no." said Gray. "This shade is lighter than mine or Nicolas's."

"Let me see that." said Erza eyeing it closely. Her eyes widened and said "Find anything else?"

"Nothing really." said Gray. "You ok?"

"Yea." said Erza. "It's nothing."

"Mommy look at this." said Natalie. Everyone's eyes widened and Mira said "It can't be him."

"No way." said Natsu.

"Can it be?" I asked.

"But that's impossible." said Cana. The kids looked confused. "What's going on?" asked Natalie.

"Yea?" asked Nicolas. "Why's everyone getting so worked up?"

"Because we now know who did it." I said. The kids looked dumbfounded. "Who?" asked Natalie.

"One of the strongest members in Fairy Tail." said Erza. "His name is Mystogan."

"Scary name." said Liddy. "No wonder he's the strongest."

"Yea." said Natalie. "What does he look like?"

"Think of a blue-haired guy in a dark cloak and his feet wrapped in bandages." said Gray. The kids shuttered as they imagined the sight. "Scary." said Natalie. "Why isn't he at the guild?"

"Because he's always out of town." I said. "Whenever he takes a job, he casts a sleeping spell so no one really knows what he looks like."

"Except for the master, Natsu, and I." said Erza.

"So what about that job request?" asked Gage.

"Got it covered." said Natsu as he burned it then ate it. "Did he just eat fire?" asked Liddy.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Mara.

"He's a fire Dragon Slayer." I said. "He can't eat any magic but fire magic."

"Oh." said Nicolas. "Does he turn into a dragon?"

"No." said Gray. "But when he's at full power, he has scales."

"I wonder if Pink Hair will be like that." said Nicolas.

"What was that Ice Cube!?"

"You heard me Fire Brain!"

"You two do realize that Brandon is standing right over there right?" asked Liddy and Natalie and Nicolas froze when they saw Brandon glare at them. This day's just getting weirder and weirder.

**Me: Finally done.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Me: Why did you and Natsu come back?**

**Natsu: Cause I couldn't leave Lucy.**

**Lucy and Me: Aww Natsu.**

**Happy: Here we go again.**

**Me: Shut up cat.**

**Happy: -_-**

**Me: Anyway-**

**Happy: Read and review folks! Aye!**

**Me: Happy another month's supply.**

**Happy: Not another month of no fish!T_T Please!**


	5. The return of Gildarts

Chapter 5: The Return of Gildarts

**Me: Ok I'm here for another chapter.**

**Natsu: Finally.**

**Levy: And me and Gajeel came back because you updated.**

**Gajeel: I came only because Levy made me.**

**Juvia: Same with me and Gray-sama.**

**Gray: -_-**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, no one would watch it and there would be more Nalu.**

Lucy POV

The gang and I were coming back from another job. We opened the doors to the guild and Levy-chan cam running towards us. "Thank goodness, Lu-chan." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Natalie and Nicolas are at it again." said Levy-chan. "But it's much worse." We looked and saw a crowd with Natalie and Nicolas in the middle. "Get ready Ice breath." said Natalie.

_Fire Dragon Roar_

We stared at them in shock. "Nice try Pinky." said Nicolas. "Now watch this."

_Ice Make: Lance_

"What the-" said Gray.

"I wanna join the fight too." said Liddy.

"You're on my side Liddy-chan." said Natalie.

_Fire Dragon Wing Attack_

_Iron Dragon Roar_

"I'll help you out Nic." said Gage.

_Iron Dragon Pillar_

Gajeel, who had Levy on his lap, stared at his son in shock. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Hey Mommy." said Natalie. "Can I borrow Taurus?"

"Uh sure." I said giving her Taurus's key.

_Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!_

My own daughter can use Celestial Spirit Magic? Even Natsu was staring in shock. Taurus knocked out all of the other kids and high-fived Natalie. "The fight is over." commentated Max. "The winner is Natalie Dragneel."

"Nicolas are you ok?" asked Juvia as she ran to him. "I'm ok." he said with swirls in his eyes.

"Ow." said Liddy as she put a hand to her head. "That hurt."

"It may be a cow but it can fight." said Gage.

"He's not a cow." said Natalie. "He's a bull."

"Wait if Natalie, Nicolas, and the twins can use magic." said Gray. "Does that mean Mara and Brandon can too?"

"There's only one way to find out." said Brandon.

_Requip Heaven's Wheel Armor_

His armor kinda looked like Erza's except the dress was replaced with shiny silver pants. "Whoa he can requip." said Natalie.

"And Mara-chan?" asked Liddy.

"She revealed her magic last night." said Mira.

"Full body Take over?" I asked.

"You don't wanna see it." said Elfman.

"She's strong?" asked Natsu. Elfman nodded. "She beat me in three seconds." Everyone stared. "Were you Beast Soul?" asked Wakaba.

"Yea." said Elfman. "She still beat me."

"Damn." said Gray. "He was beaten by his own daughter."

"I feel so ashamed." said Elfman. Poor guy. "Thanks Taurus." said Natalie.

"Hey Ms. Lucy." said Taurus as he disappeared. "That's one good-looking daughter you got there."

"Oh God." I said sweatdropping.

"There he goes again." said Gray as he somehow stripped.

"Gray put some clothes on!" yelled Erza. "There are kids here!"

"What the-" said Gray.

"Erza-san don't talk to Gray-sama like that!" yelled Juvia. "I won't allow it!"**(Note: I'm making Juvia speak first person. Sorry I'm used to the English version)**

"Dad really don't strip." said Nicolas. "And Mom we don't care what you think."

"I just realized something." said Natsu. "Are Gage and Liddy dragon slayers?" We all looked dumbfounded. "Retard." said Warren.

"Of course they are." I said. "They're Gajeel's kids after all."

"And Gajeel's a dragon slayer so it makes sense." said Levy.

"Point taken." said Natsu. Soon, we heard bells ring in a familiar tune. "You guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yea." said Natsu. "That means he's back."

"Who is?" asked Natalie.

"I don't get it." said Mara.

"An old guild member is coming back from a job." said Mira-san.

Natalie POV

We went outside to see the city moving. "Whoa." I said.

"The city's moving." said Liddy-chan. "What's going on?"

"It's called a Gildarts Shift." said Mommy.

"Gildarts Shift?" asked Mara. "Never heard of it and who is Gildatrs?"

"He's the guy who's coming back." said Daddy. "He uses Crash magic."

"Cool." I said. "I wanna fight him."

"No way." said Gray. "He'd beat you hands down."

"Besides." said Erza. "He beat Natsu everytime they fought." I stared at Daddy. "I thought you were the strongest." I said.

"Yea about that." said Daddy as he sweatdropped. Soon, there was an isle heading to the guild and I saw a guy with orange hair. "Is that him?" asked Nicolas.

"Yea." said Mommy.

"Father's coming back?" asked Cana. "Great!"

"That's her dad?" I asked.

"Yea." said Mira. "Long story." So we all went to the front door. But no one came. Then there was a crash in the wall as we saw Gildarts. "Next time use the door." said Nab.

"You pick a job." I said.

"Gildarts fight me." said Daddy. Gildarts shrugged and punched him, sending him to the wall. "Whoa." I said. "He's super strong."

"That's Gildarts for ya." said Happy.

"Jeez." said Carla. Pretty soon, I was standing in front of him. "Uh guys?" I asked.

"Good luck Nat-chan." said Liddy-chan as she and the others stepped back.

"Great thanks alot Liddy-chan." I said. Gildarts looked down at me and said "Who are you?"

"Um." I don't know what to say.

"Oh right you haven't heard." said Daddy as he somehow recovered. "Lucy and I got married seven years ago and this is our daughter Natalie." _Thank you Daddy._ I thought as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait." said Gildarts. "Natsu you did _that_ to her!?"

"Hey I didn't mean to." said Daddy.

"By the looks of it she looks nothing like you." said Gildarts. "Except the hair. So who are the other kids?"

"I'm Nicolas. My parents are Gray and Juvia." said the Popsicle.

"I'm Mara. My mommy is Mira." said Mara-chan.

"I'm Liddy and that's my brother Gage." said Liddy-chan. "Our parents are Gajeel and Levy."

"Wait what?" asked Gildarts.

"Yep." said Levy. Gildarts looked at Daddy, Gray, and Gajeel. "You sick bastards." he said.

"Hey!" they yelled.

"They are not sick bastards." said Levy.

"That's right." said Juvia.

"That's my husband you're talking about." said Mommy.

"And mine." said Juvia and Levy.

"Here they go." said Brandon with his arms crossed.

"And you are." said Gildarts.

"My name is Brandon Scarlett." said Brandon. "I'm Erza's son." Gildarts stared at him. "Erza did you-"

"No I did not." said Erza. "And I'm glad you're back Gildarts."

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"You see, there are jobs that high-class wizards take." said Mira. "Higher than S-class."

"There are S-class quests, SS-class quests, ten year quests and one hundred year quests." said Mommy.

"One hundred year quests!?" I asked. "No one ever survived one?"

"Gildarts is the only one who has." said Levy. "He was gone for three years."

"Wow." said Liddy-chan.

"This time it was a ten-year quest." said Mira.

"Cool." said Nicolas. "I wanna go on one."

"No way." said Gray as he pulled him back. "You'll be killed."

"Gray's right." said Erza. "It'd be too dangerous for you kids."

"Not for me." said Brandon.

"You as well." said Erza. Soon, we had a big party to celebrate. "Hey Gildarts fight me." I said. Everyone stared. "All right." said Gildarts as he got up. "But I'll go easy on you since you're a little kid."

"Ok." I said.

_Fire Dragon Iro-_

As soon as he punched me, I blacked out.

Liddy POV

"Nat-chan are you ok?" I asked while I ran towards her. "Liddy-chan I'm seeing stars." she said.

"You said you were gonna go easy." said Gage.

"I was." said Gildarts. "Guess I was too strong."

**Me: Welcome back Gildarts!**

**Lucy: Why do you always lose to him Natsu?**

**Natsu: He's really strong.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Carla: Jeez.**

**Wendy: Read and review everyone.**

**Me: Great job Wendy!**

**Natsu: Why didn't you yell at her!?**

**Me: Cause she'd run away and cry.**


	6. Ginny Fullbuster?

Chapter 6: Ginny Fullbuster!?

**Me: Ok everyone today we're introducing a new character to the story. And I know that Gray and Juvia know who I mean.**

**Gray and Juvia: Not her.**

**Natsu: You mean Ultear?**

**Lucy: Sherry?**

**Happy: Lyon?**

**Me:*To Natsu*No,*To Lucy* no, *To Happy* Hell no.**

**Fairy Tail: Then who?**

**Me: You'll find out soon.**

Natalie POV

After a few weeks, Gildarts went on another ten-year quest and I really wanted to fight him before he left. It was a quiet day at the guild. Something was weird because Daddy and Gray didn't fight as usual and no one fought. "Where's Liddy-chan?" I asked.

"She went on a job with her parents and Gage." said Mara.

"Why not me?" I asked.

"They probably thought you'd get in the way as you usually do." said Nicolas.

"You wanna fight!?"

"Bring it Pinky!"

I was about to throw a fist at him until Brandon said "Enough you two."

"Yes sir." said me and Nicolas.

"Here we go." said Skyla. "Where's Mommy and Wendy?"

"Probably on a mission with Romeo." said Mommy.

"I wonder if there's something going on between them." said Mira.

"There probably is." said Erza. Daddy and Gray shrugged. The guild door opened and I saw a girl about my age that looked like Juvia but had black hair. "Uh who's she?" I asked. Gray, Juvia, and Nicolas's eyes widened. "Ginny!?" they exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Happy.

"We found her on our way back." said Levy. "Saying she wanted to go the the guild."

"She looked kinda familiar." said Liddy-chan.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Fairy Hills." said the girl. "I live with my mommy."

"And who is that?" asked Mara. The girl pointed to Juvia and our eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"So you had another kid beside Nicolas?" asked Daddy.

"Who knew." said Mira.

"Hi I'm Natalie." I said. "That's Liddy-chan, Mara, Gage, Brandon, and Nicolas the Popsicle."

"What was that Flame Brain!?" The girl giggled. "I heard about you." she said. "Like how you're always fighting with my little brother."

"Little brother!?"

"I thought he was older." said Mommy.

"What a surprise." said Levy. "What's your name?"

"Ginny." said the girl. "Ginny Fullbuster."

"Yep she's Gray's kid alright." said Daddy.

"I'm Happy. This is my wife Carla and my daughter Skyla." said Happy. "You want a fish?"

"No thanks I'm good." said Ginny. "Wasn't there another Exceed?"

"Oh right." said Mommy. "Where's Lily?"

"No idea." said Gajeel. "Haven't seen him in weeks."

"Uh who's Lily?" I asked.

"Daddy's Exceed partner." said Liddy-chan. "He's from another planet."

"Whoa so he's an alien?" asked Mara.

"Not quite." said Levy. "He's from a different dimension."

"Speaking of which where is he?" asked Carla. I heard a door open and I saw a black cat. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing much." said Carla. "Only that Gildarts left a while ago."

"That's too bad." said the black cat. "I really wanted to fight him."

"Uh who's that?" I asked.

"Daddy's Exceed partner." said Liddy-chan. "His name's Pantherlily, or Lily for short."

"Cool." said Nicolas. "Why can't I have an Exceed?"

"Only Dragon Slayers can have them." I said. "And you're not one."

"Good point." said Mara.

"Are you the girl named Natalie?" the cat asked me. "Liddy told me about you."

"Yea." I said. "Nice to meet you Lily."

"Where have you been?" asked Levy.

"Somewhere." said Lily. "Just not here."

"Gee thanks for the info." said Mommy sweatdropping.

"Is it true you come from a different dimension?" asked Mara.

"Yes." said Lily. "In that dimension, they don't have magic."

"No magic?" asked Liddy-chan.

"That's crazy." I said.

"I can't even imagine it." said Brandon.

"Neither can I." said Nicolas.

**Natalie: How can people survive without magic?**

**Me: Easy. They figure something out. I live in a world without magic.**

**Nicolas: Oh then you're missing out on alot.**

**Me: I'm jealous.**

**Liddy: So how do you live without magic?**

**Me: We get creative. Read and review folks.**


	7. Welcome home Lisanna

Chapter 7: Welcome home, Lisanna

**Me: This time we're welcoming back another character. Here's a hint: She was Natsu's first love.**

**Natsu: What? I didn't like her. Well not in that way.**

**Me: Another hint: She's Mira and Elfman's little sister.**

**Mira and Elfman: Finally she's in this story.**

**Lucy: We haven't seen her in a while.**

**Wendy: Tomaki-san doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

Liddy POV

_Fire Dragon Roar_

_Ice make: Hammer_

Nat-chan and Nicolas are in another fight again. Mommy said they remind her of Natsu and Gray when they fight. _Like parent, like child._ I thought. "Won't you guys ever stop?" I asked.

"We'll stop when we find out which one is stronger." said Nicolas.

"That's right." said Nat-chan.

"They remind me of Natsu and Gray." said Lily.

"They are their kids after all." said Gage. He went over to Nat-chan and Nicolas and knocked them both out. "There." he said. "Now we know who's stronger."

"Stay out of this Gage!" yelled Nat-chan. "This is between me and the popscle!"

"Why you little." growled Nicolas and they went at it again. "Oh my." said Mira as she served drinks. I noticed that some of the boys were crowded over Mara, who was asleep. "She's so cute." said Wakaba.

"You guys better go before Mira goes Satan Soul on you." I said. It was too late. Mira saw what was happening and she knocked them out. "Told you." I said.

"Jeez." said Carla, who held a sleeping Skyla. Soon, Nat-chan and Nicolas's fight was over and they both were out cold. "Whoa." I said. Mara woke up and said "What's going on?"

"Nothing." said Gage. "Go back to sleep."

"Just that Natalie and Nicolas finished another fight with a draw." said Natsu.

"She reminds me of someone I know." said Lucy.

"Fighting is man." said Elfman.

"What does that even mean anyway!?" asked Nat-chan.

"Oh you're awake." I said before Nat-chan passed out again. "You only woke up just to say that!?" asked Brandon.

"That's Natalie for ya." said Happy.

"I hope she'll be ok." said Ginny-chan.

"She will." I said sweatdropping. Wendy started to use Sky magic and Carla said "Don't over do it."

"I won't." said Wendy.

"Still always worried about her I see." said Lily.

"Just making sure she doesn't risk her life." said Carla. Pretty soon, Nat-chan was running around the guild, as though nothing happened. "She's back." I said sweatdropping.

"What happened?" asked Nicolas.

"You and Natalie were out cold after a fight." said Gage. I heard the guild doors open and I saw a woman with white hair and blue eyes. She looks kinda familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "Hey guys I'm back." she said. Everyone stared in shock. "Lisanna?" asked Natsu.

"Where have you been?" asked Gray.

"Oh here and there." said the woman. She looks at me and said "Nice to see you again Liddy."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I see you've grown Gage." the woman said to Gage, who was looking confused. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lisanna." said the woman. "I'm Mira-nee and Elf-niichan's little sister."

"But how do you know us?" I asked.

"It's been five years hasn't it Lisanna?" asked Natsu.

"Yea." said Lisanna then she said to me and Gage "I was here when you were younger."

"Oh that's why you looked so familiar." said Gage. Lisanna looked at Nat-chan, Nicolas, Ginny-chan, and Mara. "And who are you?" she asked. "And why do you look like Lucy?"

"That's because I'm her daughter." said Nat-chan. "I'm Natalie."

"And your father is?" asked Lisanna.

"That would be me." said Natsu as he got up from his seat beside Lucy. Lisanna's eyes widened and she said "Oh I'm so happy for you two." There's a hint of jealousy in her voice. I wonder if there's some love triangle between those three. "This is my son Nicolas." said Gray.

"Let me guess his mom is Juvia." said Lisanna.

"Who wouldn't know." said Nicolas.

"Lyon from Lamia Scale." said Natsu.

"Don't mention that damn playboy again." growled Gray.

"I'm Nicolas' sister Ginny. Nice to meet you." said Ginny-chan.

"I think I've heard of you." said Mara. "You do look alot like my mommy."

"That's your aunt." said Mira.

"Oh so you're Aunt Lisanna." said Mara.

"I gotta say Mira-nee." said Lisanna. "That's one cute kid you have."

"Thanks." said Mira.

"Hello Lisanna." said Master as he walked in.

"Hi Master." I said.

"Oh right." said Lisanna. "Are you kids members of Fairy Tail?" Since we come to the guild every day, we officially became members. My guild mark is on my back, like my mom, Gage has his on his arm like Daddy, Ginny and Mara have theirs on their legs like Juvia and Mira, Nicolas has his on his chest like Gray, and Nat-chan has hers on her hand like Lucy. "Yep." I said. "Since we come here often."

"Cause we got nothing better to do." said Nat-chan.

"So what now?" asked Gage.

"Well since Lisanna's back." said Master. "PARTY TIME!" Pretty soon, everyone was drinking and laughing and dancing**(Let's not forget fighting)**. "Now this is Fairy Tail." said Lisanna.

**Me: And the character is Lisanna!**

**Lisanna: It's been a while since I've been to the guild.**

**Lucy: Yea 5 years is a while.**

**Natsu: Yea a long while.**

**Me: In the next chapter, something big's gonna happen to the Dragon Slayers.**

**Wendy: What's gonna happen?**

**Me: Read and review folks.**


	8. The Dragon Slayer Exceeds

Chapter 8: The Dragon Slayer Exceeds

**Natsu: What happened?**

**Me: You and the other Dragon Slayers passed out.**

**Lucy: Natsu what happened to you?**

**Natsu: What's wrong?**

**Gajeel: Why am I so short?**

**Wendy: Why am I shorter?**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter.**

Lucy POV

Next time, Natsu needs to knock before barging into my room. Well I guess I can forgive him since he's so cute. The next morning I woke up to see that Natsu vanished. "What the-" I said.

"Morning." said a familiar voice. I looked down and saw a pink cat with a white scaly scarf rub one eye. "Natsu?" I asked.

"Yea Luce?" asked the cat. Yep that's him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Uh you turned into a cat." I said giving him a mirror. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he asked.

"Natsu why are you so noisy?" asked Happy. "Hey where's Natsu?"

"Right here." I said. Happy turned to Natsu and said "YOU TURNED INTO AN EXCEED!?"

"I guess." said Natsu. "But how?"

"No idea." I said. "I'm gonna wake up Natalie." I walked in her room and saw another pink cat looking up at me. "Mommy did I get shorter?" she asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I said.

"What's wrong?" asked Natalie.

"You turned into a cat." I said. Natsu walked in the room and said "Is that Natalie?"

"Better believe it." I said. "Let's go to the guild to see what we can do." We were on our way to the guild until Natsu said "I gotta admit. Flying is pretty cool."

"Yea who knew." said Natalie. I opened the doors and Levy-chan said "Lu-chan do you know what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Gajeel and the twins turned into cats." said Levy-chan.

"Same with Natsu and Natalie." I said.

"And Wendy." said Carla pointing to a blue cat beside her.

"So they turned into Exceeds?" asked Lily.

"But how?" asked Mara.

"So Pinky's a cat?" asked Nicolas as he laughed. "Hilarious."

"Say that again and you're fish food." growled Natalie.

"But why only Dragon Slayers?" I asked.

"Probably because they have Exceeds." said Levy-chan.

"Natsu I'm sorry I turned you into an Exceed." said Happy with waterfall tears.

"Me too." said Skyla with waterfall tears.

"You didn't turn me into an Exsa." said Natalie.

"_Exceed_." I corrected.

"But how did this happen?" asked Wendy.

"No idea." said Levy-chan. "That's what we're figuring out."

"Looks like you guys need some help." said a voice. We turned to see the Thunder Legion. "Hey long time no see." I said.

"About time you guys showed up." said Natsu.

"I don't know who the heck you guys are but perfect timing." said Natalie with a thumbs up. So we put all of the Dragon Slayer Exceeds in a group and Freed put a barrier around them. "How long is this gonna take?" asked Gajeel. "I got stuff to do."

"Like making out with Levy?" asked Natsu.

"Yea-wait what!?" asked Gajeel.

"Well it's true." said Carla while shrugging.

"Those in this barrier that have been turned into an Exceed will return to their orginal form." said Freed, and nothing happened. "You've gotta be kidding me." I said sweatdropping.

"So we're stuck like this!?" asked Gage.

"That can't be true." said Liddy.

"If we turn back to normal, I'll let Lucy boss me around for a week." said Natsu. I smirked.

"If we turn back to normal, I'll let Levy make me read." said Gajeel. Then Levy-chan smirked.

"If we turn back to normal, I'll let Nicolas beat me in a fight." said Natalie. We all stared. "Turn them to normal!" yelled Nicolas. "I wanna beat Pinky."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." said Gray. "But I would like Flame Brain to stay like this for a while."

"What was that!?" asked Natsu.

"Calm down you two no fighting." I said. "We need to figure out what's going on."

"Which we're having a hard time doing." said Bixlow.

"Hard time hard time." said his little dolls. Then the Dragon Slayer Exceeds started glowing white and they were back to their original form. "What do you know." I said. "Maybe it was the Exceeds' fault."

"Now about your promise." said Levy-chan.

"What promise?" asked Natsu and Gajeel in unison.

"Finally the time has come." said Nicolas before he punched Natalie. "The winner is yours truly!" he cheered and did his victory dance. "Why you-" said Natalie before Natsu pulled her hood. "I hate to say it but he won the fight." he said.

"Daddy you too." said Natalie with waterfall tears.

"Now where were we?" I asked.

"You guys said if you were turned back to normal, we could boss you around." said Levy-chan.

"I have no idea what they're talking about." said Gajeel. "Do you Salamander?"

"No not at all." said Natsu swetadropping. Levy-chan and I hung our heads and started crying, making everyone freeze. "But you promised." I whined.

"And at our wedding too Gajeel." whined Levy-chan.

"See that? Girls hate you two!" yelled all of the guys.

"What's wrong with you!?" asked all the girls. "Why do you make girls cry?!"

"Apologize to Mommy." said Natalie.

"I don't want Mommy to be sad either." said Liddy.

"Not cool Dad." said Gage.

"Alright alright I get it." said Natsu. "I'll do what you want."

"Yea me too." said Gajeel.

"Great." said Levy-chan and I as we stopped crying and smirked. "Be prepared for the worst." said Gray.

**Few days later**

"Can I have my scarf back?" asked Natsu.

"No." I said hugging it tighter. Since Natsu has to do whatever I want, I had to make him a week without his scarf and I love keeping it hostage. About Levy-chan, well, she's making Gajeel read the Twilight series. "I can't believe she's making me read this stuff." he said as he closed _New Moon_.

"I got it worse than you buddy." said Natsu. "Come on Luce."

"No." I said.

"Mommy can I have it?" asked Natalie.

"Why of course." I said giving her the scarf.

"Daddy I don't know why you hate these books." said Liddy. "They're really cool."

"Yea turns out they're really good to read." said Gage.

"Come on Natalie." said Natsu. "Be a good girl and give Daddy the scarf."

"No." Natalie said quickly, leaving Natsu to sulk in his chair.

**Me: I just love torturing you two.**

**Natsu and Gajeel: Shut up.**

**Natsu: I'm gonna kill you for taking my scarf hostage.**

**Me: Don't worry. You'll get it back in the next chapter.**

**Natsu: I can't wait that long!**

**Gajeel: At least you don't have to read some stupid books about vampires and werewolves.**

**Me: Hey don't talk crap about Jacob!**

**Team Jacob: YEAH!**

**Gajeel: Whatever.**

**Me: Read and review folks.**


	9. The Kids' First Big Job

Chapter 9: The kids' first big job

**Me: It's about time the kids went on a job.**

**Liddy: I thought me and Gage already went on a job.**

**Me: Yea with your parents but not on your own.**

**Ginny: Is that what this chapter's about?**

**Me: You guessed it.**

**Natalie: The author does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: You can at least say my name.**

Natalie POV

"Mommy can I go on a job?" I asked. Few days ago, Daddy was so happy to get his scarf back he started crying. "Sure which job?" asked Mommy.

"I mean one on my own." I said.

"It's kinda dangerous to go on your first job on your own." said Happy. "It's better if you went with someone else."

"I'll go with you Nat-chan." said Liddy-chan as she walked over with Gage, Ginny, Brandon, and Mr. Popsicle.

"In that case, you should go with something simple." said Mira as she gave us a sheet of paper. "We have to do a play at a theater?" I asked, making Mommy, Daddy, Gray, and Erza's eyes widened, even Happy. "Don't do it." they said.

"Why?" asked Gage.

"The guy there worked us to the bone 14 years ago." said Daddy. "He wouldn't even give us our money."

"It's Hell." said Gray.

"Just don't go." said Happy.

"We won't know if we don't go." said Liddy-chan.

"It might be good experience." said Brandon**(Big word for a 6 year-old)**.

"Yea let's do it." said Ginny. "Will you guys come and see our play?"

"I guess." said Gray.

"Gajeel and I will go too." said Levy.

"I never agreed to that." said Gajeel.

"Please Daddy?" asked Liddy-chan with puppy dog eyes. Gajeel shrugged. "Great." I said happily. "Now let's go." Everyone nodded. Later me, Mr. Popsicle, Liddy-chan, Gage, Brandon, and Ginny arrived at the train station. "Don't Dragon Slayers get motion sick?" asked Ginny. My eyes widened. "Uh maybe we shouldn't go by train." I said.

"But how will we get there?" asked Nicolas. "We walk?"

"We have to take the train." said Gage. "We're gonna have to endure it." I guess so. So we got on the train just before it started to move, and soon, we were out of the station. "What do you know." I said. "I don't feel sick."

"We probably got it from our moms." said Liddy-chan. "But not Gage." We turned to see Gage with his head out of the window. "Oh jeez." said Skyla.

"You're kinda like your mom sometimes." said Ginny.

"Really?" asked Skyla.

"Yes you do resemble her a bit." said Brandon.**(Another big word for a 6 year-old)** A few hours later, we arrived at Onibas. Mommy told me that they saved the town from being destroyed by an evil Dark Guild called Eisenwald. "Wow really?" asked Liddy-chan.

"Yea." I said. "There was also Happy, Gray, and Erza."

"So our parents were there too?" asked Ginny.

"This was before your mom joined Fairy Tail if I can remember what Mommy told me." I said. "Also before Gajeel joined the guild too."

"Interesting." said Brandon**(Seriously stop talking like you're all grown up O_O Wait you are Erza's son. Of course she would teach you how to say big words like that)**. We somehow arrived at this big building that looks like a theater. "This is it." said Nicolas.

"Excuse me." We looked and saw a man with purple hair and mustache hiding behind the door. "Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"Yep." I said. "We may not look like it but we are."

"Thank you very much for accepting the job." the man said.

"We'll make sure you have a packed house." said Gage.

"About that." said the man. We all looked concerned**(I love this episode)**. We followed him inside a room and he explained everything. "All of your actors completely walked out on you!?" asked Liddy-chan.

"Yes." said the man. "Thank you very much."

"Thanks for what?" asked Skyla while sweatdropping.

"The same thing happened 14 years ago when some ameateur actors and actresses brought me back on top." said the man. "And now my plays suck."

"Those were our parents." I said. "I heard they did a great job."

"But they also destroyed the theater." said Ginny.

"And now the performance is canceled." said the man with waterfall tears.

"You know what they say. The show must go on." We all turned to Brandon, who was smiling. "Don't fear." he said. "We shall perform in your play."

"Wha!?" I asked.

"Hey is he glowing!?" asked Nicolas. Then Brandon started to do this vocal warmup or something. "That's some warmup you got there." said Skyla.

"Now that I think about it, this could be fun." said Liddy-chan.

"You wanna do it?" asked Gage.

"Well that's settled." said Ginny. "We're not gonna let your dream die Sir." We nodded while Brandon was still doing his vocal warmup or whatever. "Well I've nothing to lose." the man muttered. "What ameateurs."

"This is where you should be thanking us." said Nicolas sweatdropping.

We only had one week until showtime. Whenever we weren't rehearsing, we were handing out flyers to anyone who'd take one and worked on the set. "My name is Prince Fredrick." said Brandon. "And I have come to save the princess."

"I had no idea Brandon was a great actor." I said.

"It's like he was made for this part." said Skyla. Then it was the day before showtime. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you have some fans who would like to see you." said the man.

"We have fans?" we asked in unison. We went outside and saw Mommy, Daddy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, Lily, Carla, Master, and a few other people I didn't recognize. "Cool you guys came." I said.

"How's he treating you kids?" asked Gray.

"He mostly just hides behind the curtain." said Ginny.

"Good luck Skyla." said Carla.

"If you do a good job, I'll give you a big fish." said Happy.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy." said Skyla.

"At least you came Daddy." said Liddy-chan.

"I forced him." said Levy. I noticed she dragged Gajeel by his hair, which was why he was on the ground. "Natalie come over here for a second." said Mommy motioning me over to Daddy and this guy with navy blue hair. "Oh so this is your daughter huh?" he asked.

"Yep." said Mommy. "This is Natalie."

"Well nice to meet you." said the man. "My name is Bora." I waved hi. "How do you and Mommy know each other?" I asked.

"It's a long story." said Daddy. "Long story short: He was about to make Mommy his slave and I kicked his butt."

"Wow." I said.

Ginny POV

"How's Galuna treating you?" Daddy asked this girl, making Mommy jealous. "It's great." said the girl. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"Gray-sama who is this?" asked Mommy.

"This is just someone I helped out 14 years ago." said Gray. "Lulu, this is my wife Juvia."

"Oh so this must be your children right?" asked Lulu. I nodded. "I'm Ginny and that's Nicolas."

"Sup." said Nicolas.

"Break a leg!" yelled everyone.

"Thanks we will! we yelled.

Liddy POV

Then it was the day of the play. Turns out, Lucy let Nat-chan borrow Lyra for the play. "I haven't done this for 14 years." she said. "I'm so nervous."

"You'll be great." said Nat-chan. Then the lights dimmed and she started singing**(The song from episode 30)**. Then a light shone on Brandon, who had this really cool prince costume.

Natsu POV

"I hope he doesn't make the same mistake you did Erza." I said. Erza glared at me, making me freeze. "He won't." she said.

"That's what she says." Gray whispered to me. I nodded.

"What did you say Gray?" asked Erza.

"N-Nothing Erza." we said in unison.

Natalie POV

As soon as Brandon started talking, he froze. "Oh man." I said.

"This isn't good." whispered Nicolas. Then he skipped way ahead to a different scene. "Oh man he skipped way ahead." said Liddy-chan.

"We're just gonna have to improvise." said Ginny. Pretty soon, she was hanging from the ceiling. "I'm so glad you're here Prince Fredrick." she said in a worried voice. "I'm in the wicked hands of that evil Prince Seinheart." Then it was Nicolas' turn. "I am the great Julius." he said stepping out on stage. "If you want to save the princess you will have to duel with me." I heard complains from the crowd.

"Who the hell's this guy!?"

"Yea! What happened to Seinheart!?"

"This makes no sense."

"I'm lost. What's going on!?"

"That idiot." I whispered while face palming. "Hey where's Gage?" Liddy-chan pointed to the stage. "On stage." she whispered.

"Brother." said Gage. "We shall vanquish this foe and get the princess."

"That line went flat." said Skyla.

"Meet your doom!" yelled Nicolas as he made an ice sword. "My sword of ice."

"I shall attack you with my ten swords." said Brandon and he sent ten swords flying towards Nicolas and Gage, making them run off stage.

"How weak."

"Don't just run off!"

Brandon got Ginny down from the ceiling. "Prince Fredrick thank you for saving me." she said with a bow. Brandon bowed and said "Lady Yanderica. Let's get married and have many children." He paused. "Like 33."

"That's kinda jumping the gun there don't you think?"

"He's just a kid so he doesn't know what he's saying."

"Well I'm lost. What's going on!?"

Then Nicolas comes back on the stage with Gage. "The calm of the storm shall endeth noweth." he said.

"Hey look. Julius is back."

"Is noweth even a word?"

"Death awaits thou." said Gage. "Now come forth and char him our dragon." That's my cue. I quickly got into my dragon costume and Skyla flew on stage with me in the costume.

Lucy POV

"Where's Natalie?" I asked. Levy-chan pointed to the back of the stage. Soon, we saw Natalie in a green dragon costume flying around spitting fire everywhere. "Just like you." said Gray as he put a hand on Natsu's shoulder while nodding.

Natalie POV

"Sorry Natalie." groaned Skyla as she dropped me. I slammed right on the stage beside Nicolas and Gage. "Thanks alot." I groaned. Suddenly, I heard Liddy-chan's evil laugh and she came out on stage flying on a bromstick while wearing this cute witch costume. "Did you seriously think that was the princess?" she asked in an evil way. "My my what dumb boys you are."

"Who are you!?" asked Nicolas.

"I am the lovely sorceress Liddy." said Liddy-chan. "The greatest witch in the kingdom."

"Where's the real princess?" asked Gage.

"Why would I tell you?" asked Liddy-chan as she turned away.

"You're asking for it." said Nicolas as he charged towards he with his sword. "Well I can try out my new move." said Liddy-chan.

_Iron Dragon Katana knife_

She threw katana knives at Nicolas and Gage, but Nicolas blocked them while Gage had to dodge. "Is that all you have?" sneered Liddy-chan.

"You're asking for it." said Gage.

_Iron Dragon Roar_

Liddy-chan was knocked off of her broom. "How dare you touch me!?" she yelled. Nicolas brought his sword to her neck. "Give up and you live." he said. Liddy-chan hesitated before running off stage. "But what about the princess?" I whispered. I saw Gage point to me behind his back. "Me?" I whispered.

"Well who else?" whispered Brandon. I guess. "That witch really got you didn't she." I said. "I guess she never told you who I really was."

"What do you mean?" asked Nicolas.

"I'm not really a dragon." I said. "I'm really." I jumped out of the costume and requipped into a dress. "Princess Yanderica." I finished. I saw the crowd ooh and aah. Then the curtain closed and we heard applause. "Time for a curtain call." said Liddy-chan. We all stepped out on stage and bowed.

**Few days later**

"Can we go home?" I asked while lying on the floor.

"I want my mommy." said Liddy-chan sitting at a table with her head down.

"You have no idea." groaned Nicolas, who was at a table.

"Aye." groaned Skyla, who was on the floor beside me.

**Me: Sorry I had to make you kids go through that.**

**Kids: WHY AUTHOR WHY!?**

**Me: My name is Tomaki.**

**Natalie: Why do you hate us?**

**Me: I don't hate you. I just like to torture you.**

**Kids: So cruel.**

**Me: Read and review.**


	10. Dragon Dreams

Chapter 10: Dragon Dreams

**Me: I'm back.**

**Natalie: Hi Author.**

**Me: Use my name next time. Anyway where are your parents?**

**Liddy: They went on a job.**

**Me: All of your parents?**

**Mara: Every parent except my mommy.**

**Me: Ok. Enjoy the chapter.**

Natalie POV

When we got back from that theater place, I was so glad to get back to the guild. When we walked in the guild, Liddy-chan, Ginny, and I ran to our moms. "Mommy it was horrible!" I yelled while crying.

"That guy's a big meanie." said Liddy-chan, crying for dear life.

"He wouldn't let us leave." cried Ginny.

"Kinda knew that would happen." said Mommy, Daddy, Gray, Erza, and Happy.

"Then why did you let us go!?" we asked in unison.

"We tried to stop you." said Gray.

"I thought it was fun." said Brandon. We sweatdropped. "How was it fun?" asked Nicolas as he fell on his feet. "It was torture."

"Yea it was." said Gage as he passed out.

"Why didn't he let you leave?" asked Levy as she held Liddy-chan in her arms. "He said he didn''t want his buisness to die again." she said as she cried. "He made us do five performances a day."

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said as I started crying again.

"It's ok." said Mommy as she patted my head. "That's what happened to us a long time ago."

"Really?" asked Ginny. Gray nodded. "It must have been hard on you Gray-sama." said Juvia.

"Juvia we've been over this a million times." said Gray. "Only call me Gray. When you call me _Gray-sama_ it just gets annoying." Juvia covered her mouth. "Do you mean." she said**(Note: Juvia is in one of her crazy imaginations if you know what I mean. This time it's Gray saying"Juvia it's over between us. So I'm taking the kids and leaving Fairy Tail." Yep just like Juvia.)**. "Are you saying it's over between us!?" she asked. Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh Juvia." said Mommy.

"What are we gonna do with you?" said Daddy. Erza put a hand on Juvia's shoulder and said "He's not gonna divorce with you."

"Yea." said Ginny.

"You get the craziest ideas sometimes you know that?" asked Happy.

"Jeez." said Carla.

"Thank goodness." said Juvia as she breathed a sigh of relief while we sweatdropped.

When it got dark, we went home. "Bye Liddy-chan." I said while waving. "Bye Gage."

"By Nat-chan!" yelled Liddy-chan as she went to Fairy Hills with Levy. On the way home, Mommy was talking to Daddy. "Do you think there's something going on between Wendy and Romeo?" she asked.

"Probably." said Daddy. "Wendy rarely takes Carla on missions with her and Romeo."

"What's this about Romoe and Wendy?" I asked. Mommy and Daddy stared at me. "It's adult stuff." said Daddy. "You wouldn't understand." I nod my head. Oh yea. It's Mommy's turn to cook dinner tonight. I hope she didn't forget. Should I tell her? Probably. "Hey Mommy it's your turn." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mommy.

"I mean it's your turn to cook dinner." I said. Mommy froze. "You forgot?" asked Daddy.

"Oh Lucy what will we do with you?" asked Happy as he shrugged. When we got home, Mommy and Daddy started acting lovey-dovey, which is what I'm used to since I was two. I tugged on Daddy's shirt. "Uh did you forget about dinner?" I asked. Mommy pulled away from Daddy and she went in the kitchen. "Do they always do this?" asked Skyla.

Skyla was fairly new to the house since she hatched from her egg a few months ago. "Yea." I said. "You'll get used to it. Don't Happy and Carla act love-dovey too?" Happy scratched the back of his head. "About that." he said. "Carla's annoyed because I always eat fish."

"Because you're a cat." I said.

"And cats need to eat fish." said Happy.

"But you don't need to eat it every day." said Skyla.

"Oh Skyla you act like your mother the more I look at you." said Happy. After dinner, I went to bed cause Mommy and Daddy don't want me to stay up late until I'm older. As soon as I fell asleep, I woke up in a place filled with lava, fire, and red mountains. "Whoa." I said.

"Welcome Natalie." I turned around and saw a red dragon. "Who are you?" I asked. I'm not scared. Daddy told me all about dragons. "My name is Igneel." said the dragon. "I am the one who raised your father." Daddy didn't tell me he was raised by a dragon. That explains why he uses Dragon killer magic**(She doesn't know how to say _D__ragon Slayer _yet)**. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"To teach you about Dragon Slayer magic." said Igneel.

"I already know some." I said.

"These are new moves." said Igneel. "If I taught them to your father, there's a chance he might burn your mother's house."

"True." I said as I shrugged. "But tell me about your. You already know about me but I need to know about you."

"Fair enough." said Igneel. So I sat beside him and he started to tell me everything. Then he went to the story of how he met Daddy. "So you found him when he was a baby?" I asked.

"Yes." said Igneel. "And I was raising him ever since. Teaching him how to read, write, and speak. And then, magic."

"And then you disappeared." I said. "Why?" Igneel looked to the right and saw a rising sun. "It's morning." He said. "You should wake up."

"Ok." I said. "So we'll start training tomorrow?"

"Yes." said Igneel. I started to walk away before Igneel said "Oh and Natalie. Don't tell anyone else about this except for Liddy and Gage. I'm sure they had a visit from Metalicana." I nodded while I gave a thumbs up.

I woke up back in my own room. No lava. No fire. No mountains. Just home. "Skyla wake up." I said while I shook her. She opened one eye. "What Natalie?"

"Wake up." I said. "Mommy will make breakfast soon." Skyla shrugged as she yawned and stretched. I was right. Mommy was in the kitchen while Daddy was in the living room watching TV, which is rare, and Happy was eating a fish as usual. "Hi Natalie." said Mommy.

"Hey Natalie." said Daddy as he followed me in the room. "Tell me about your dream like you used to." I can't tell him that I met Igneel. "I saw alot of dragons." I said. "They were flying around and didn't seem to notice me."

"Did you see a giant red one?" asked Daddy. I shook my head. "I saw a gray one and a white one though."

"No way." said Daddy. "I can't believe you saw Metalicana and Grandeeney." Now that I think about it, I did hear Igneel mention something about a dragon named Metalicana. I think he's the dragon that trained Gajeel. After breakfast, we headed to the guild and I met up with Liddy-chan and Gage. "Nat-chan you won't believe it." she said.

"A dragon came to visit you in your dreams?" I asked.

"You too?" asked Gage. "Ours was a gray one named Metalicana."

"Mine was a red one named Igneel." I said. "He said I couldn't tell Daddy."

"Same with us." said Liddy-chan. "Metalicana told us not tell Daddy."

"I wonder why." I said.

**Me: Hey where's everyone else?**

**Grandeeney: No idea.**

**Me: Whoa when did you guys get here?**

**Igneel: We just got here.**

**Metalicana: I can't believe you put us in this chapter.**

**Me: Well I wanted to. I planned to.**

**Metalicana: Why I outta.**

**Grandeeney: Now now Metalicana. We don't need any of that.**

**Me: Read and review. I need scary punishments cause in the next chapter, we'll have the 24 hour endurance road race. I can't wait for that.**


	11. 24 Hour Endurance Road Race

Chapter 11: 24 Hour Endurance Road Race

**Me: Finally this is the chapters of all funny chapters.**

**Natalie: How is it funny?**

**Me: It's based on a Fairy Tail episode that is incredibly funny. I can't wait to start this.**

**Liddy: What's it about.**

**Brandon: By the looks of the title, it's a race. Am I right?**

**Me: Damn it Brandon. You just had to spoil it. Enjoy the chapter.**

Natalie POV

Later that day, we were all in Magnolia South Gate Park. There was a big banner that said _24 Hour Endurance Road Race_. Everyone in the crowd was stretching or whatever. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a race we have every year." said Mira. "The 24 Hour Endurance Road Race."

"So it's a race that lasts one day?" asked Liddy-chan.

"So it's over night?" asked Nicolas.

"Fairy Tail!" That was the Master. We went to this small stage with the master and Mira standing on it. "I hoped you have prepared for this day."

"Here comes the scary part." said Daddy.

"What's so scary about it?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know Mini Salamander." said Gajeel. "14 years ago was horrible."

"Don't bring that up." said Gray.

"Why what happened?" asked Ginny. Gray put a hand on her shoulder and said "Ginny forgot what Daddy just said ok?"

"I guess." said Ginny.

"The rules are simple." said Master. "You have to run to the top of Mt. Ivor and come back here."

"That's easy enough." said Gage.

"Wait for it." said Daddy.

"And of course the person who comes in last." said the Master. "Will face a punishment that's scarier than anything on the planet." We all froze. "I don't wanna do it." I whined.

"Sorry you have to." said Mommy. "All Fairy Tail wizards have to."

"That's not fair." said Mara.

"That's what the master said." said Erza before she requipped into a jogging outfit. "He won't accept any dropouts."

"Alright to the starting line!" yelled the Master. From what Mommy told me, Happy won one race and Jet won the rest. But that won't happen this time. Igneel taught me a really cool move that increases my speed so I'm sure I'll win. Master shot the start shot and Jet ran, leaving us all in the dust. "I told you you couldn't see him." said Levy.

"Now's my turn." said Daddy.

_Fire Dragon Fist Boosters_

"Daddy no fair!" I yelled.

"Sorry but only for today I'm not your father!" yelled Daddy. "Just your competition!"

"That's it." I said.

_Fire Dragon Speed_

I left everyone and headed after Daddy and Jet.

Liddy POV

"Nat-chan, Natsu that's totally not right!" I yelled while running after them, but everyone quickly ran past me. "Sorry Happy!" yelled Mara as we ran past him. I have a feeling that he'll get the punishment.

Lucy POV

I caught up to Natsu thanks to Loke. "Hey." I said.

"What's up Luce?" asked Natsu. "How did you-" He stopped when he said Loke carrying me. "Loke!?" he asked.

"Yo Natsu." said Loke. "Nothing to worry. I'm just giving her a hand."

"Just making sure." said Natsu. "I got my eye on you buddy."

"That's why I won't try anything." said Loke.

"Thanks Loke." I said before I kissed his cheek, making him disappear in pleasure. I fell to the ground and Natsu stopped running. "You ok, Luce?" he asked.

"Damn it Loke that hurt!" I yelled.

"Need help?" asked Natsu. I'm too in pain to talk again. I'm gonna kill Loke when I summon him next time. Natsu picked me up and put me on his back. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't afford you to be the last one." said Natsu as he winked. I thought I was his competiton instead of his wife just for today? Guess I'm an exception. "Ready?" I nodded and I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on tight.

Natalie POV

Where the heck is Jet!? I thought I would catch up to him now. Guess Mommy was right. He is that fast. I wonder how Happy won the race 14 years ago. It was sunset when I stopped. "Now that I think about it, I am kinda hungry." I said. "Is there any fire?" I loked around and saw a small campire with kids that were a few years older than me. "Can I eat that fire?" I asked while going over to them.

"Isn't it dangerous to eat fire at your age?" asked one.

"I'm a fire wizard." I said. "It's ok for me to eat fire. My daddy does it too." The boys shrugged as I ate their fire and ran off while saying "Thanks!"

Natsu POV

"Are we there yet?" asked Lucy. It was sunset and we still haven't reached Mt. Ivor. Guess I'm running out of fuel. But I'm still ahead of Natalie. Then I spot black and light blue rush past me. "What the-" I said.

"See ya at the finish Salamander!" yelled Gajeel.

"Sorry Lu-chan!" yelled Levy.

"Levy-chan!?" asked Lucy dumbfounded.

"I can't let that bastard beat me." I said as I sped up, making Lucy's grip on me harder.

No One POV

The sun has risen over the sky and Jet, however went to take a little nap and then went back to the race. Natsu, along with Lucy were on his tail along with Gajeel and Levy. Natalie was right behind them. Who do you think is gonna win this year's 24 hour endurance road race?

Lucy POV

I can't see Jet anywhere. We could have caught up to him by now at this speed. Then out of nowhere, Gajeel, along with Levy-chan on his back. were alined to us. "Hi Lu-chan!" she yelled.

"Hey Levy-chan." I said.

"Hey Gajeel!" yelled Natsu.

"You're on Salamander!" yelled Gajeel. Then Natalie appeared out of nowhere, "Hi Gajeel and Levy." she said beforeshe turned to us. "Hi Mommy and Daddy. Sorry but I gotta run." And she sped up way ahead of us. "How does she do it?" we asked in unison.

Natalie POV

Finally I caught up to Jet. "Hi Jet." I said while smiling.

"When did you-" he started before he realized that he was slowing down. "Thanks for letting me win." I said before I ran in front of him. And then I arrived at Magnolia South Gate Park and crossed the finish line. "This's year's winner is Natalie!" yelled Master.

"But how did you beat Jet?" asked Mira.

"I caught him off guard." I said. Then Mommy and Daddy came in second while Gajeel and Levy came in third. Then everyone else crossed the finish line. "Is that everyone?" I asked.

"Where's Liddy, Mara, and Ginny?" asked Gage. We all froze. They're the only ones that haven't crossed the finish line.

"Finally we made it!"

I saw Liddy-chan, along with Mara and Ginny, cross the finish line at the same time. Everyone stood with dumbfounded faces. "Oh no." said Ginny.

"Please tell us we're not in last place." begged Mara.

"Sorry but you are." said Brandon. All three of them froze, then started crying. "I don't wanna be last!" yelled Liddy-chan.

"Master give us a tie-breaker!" yelled Ginny.

"No excuses." said the Master. "I will now announce this year's punishment." We all stayed silent. "This punishment was for if a woman was last but this is even more fun." The Master held up the Sorcerer Weekly. "The three of you will do a super embarrassing photo spread for 10 pages. All with a three day-interview. I will choose the theme."

"WHAT!?"

"Master." said Mira, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy in unison as they loomed over him. The master had a smirk on his face. "This is gonna be good." he said.

"How can you say that!?" asked Juvia as they started kicking him.

"They're only kids after all!" yelled Gajeel.

"That will scar them for life!" yelled Gray.

"Don't put them through this!" yelled Levy. I didn't see Liddy-chan, Mara, and Ginny after that. I guess they ran home to cry more.

**Race losers: WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT!?**

**Me: Don't kill me T_T. I wanted to make the punishment similar to the one in the episode.**

**Mara: But why us?**

**Me: IDK.**

**Liddy: You're cruel you know that.**

**Ginny: And a big perv.**

**Me: Only when it comes to anime. Read and Review folks.**


	12. Dark Skull

Chapter 12: Dark Skull

**Me: Ok everyone we're introducing a new guild to the story.**

**Erza: Please don't say it's Blue Pegasus.**

**Gray: And Lamia Scale.**

**Cana: Is it Quatro Cerberus?**

**Me: No, Hell no, and Super Hell No!**

**Everyone: Then who?**

**Me: You'll find that one later.**

Lucy POV

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, the Exceeds, and I were on our way back from a job when we heard whispers about us. "What's going on?" asked Happy.

"Aren't they from Fairy Tail?"

"They're in trouble."

"What do they mean?" I asked.

"No idea." said Erza before her eyes widened. Natsu, Wendy, and Gray looked in her direction and their eyes widened. "What is it?" I asked before my eyes widened. There was something that was where our guild was standing. "What the hell?" asked Gray. We ran to the scene and it was our guild with giant ice pillars sticking out from it. "What happened?" asked Wendy.

"Thank goodness you're back." We turned and saw Mira-san with a worried voice. "Mira what happened?" asked Natsu.

"It seems that Dark Skull struck us." said Mira-san. "Follow me." We followed her to the basement to where everyone was. "It was after everyone went home." said Mira-san. "It was a good thing no one was hurt."

"Mommy Daddy you're back!" Natalie ran over and hugged us. "It was horrible." said Ginny as she and Nicolas went over to Gray, followed by Juvia. "I'm so glad you're back Gray." she said**(Remember. She started calling him Gray a few chapters back)**.

"So what's this Dark Skull guild?" asked Carla.

"It's a dark guild that was on good terms with Phantom Lord." said Mira-san. Juvia and Gajeel turned to her. "Apparently, they've just found out that Phantom Lord was disbanded 14 years ago."

"They didn't know that until now?" I asked sweatdropping.

"And now they've come to take revenge on Fairy Tail." said Mira-san. "I heard that they're gonna blame it all on one wizard, but I don't know who."

"Just like Phantom Lord, they have a select few wizards that are something like S-class." said Juvia. "There are only three of them."

"And they're all Dragon Slayers." said Gajeel.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"No way." said Wendy.

"I've heard of this guild." said Lily. "Rumors say that they're gonna take revenge on Fairy Tail for disbanding Phantom Lord. Didn't you and Juvia use to belong to that guild?"

"Yea until Makarov kicked ass." said Gajeel.

"But the question is which wizard will they take revenge on?" said Erza.

"It's really strange." said Brandon. "So that story you todl was all true?" Erza nodded. "Why would we make up something like that?" she asked.

"I'm scared Mommy." said Liddy as she held onto Levy-chan. "It'll be ok." she said reassuring.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Gage.

"Nothing of course." We all stared at the Master. "It's just our guild hall." he said. "We can rebuild it anytime. The important thing is that no one was hurt."

"This happened before?" asked Wendy.

"I've heard the story." said Carla. "The Phantom Lord guild tried to take Lucy back to her father but they failed."

"Sure the Dark Skull guild has a bunch of idiots, those three Dragon Slayers are the most powerful." said Gajeel.

"There's the Ice Dragon Slayer, Eric the Frosty, the Water Dragon Slayer, Corina the Sea Empress, and the Earth Dragon Slayer Rocky the Ground King." said Juvia as she started to list them. "You better be on your guard at all times."

That night, I arrived home to see the rest of my team. "What are you guys doing here!?" I asked. "Not you Natsu, everyone else."

"It was Mira's idea." said Erza.

"She thought it was a good idea to stay together." said Wendy.

"It seems that everyone in the guild is doing it." said Carla.

"And don't worry about Natalie and Brandon." said Natsu. "They went asleep a while ago."

"Where are Nicolas and Ginny?" I asked.

"They both went back to Juvia's." said Gray.

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Happy. "They have Gray and Juvia's blood running through their veins."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." said Erza. I decided to ignore the thought and go to Natalie's room to check up on her. I opened the door to see Brandon on the floor asleep and Natalie asleep in bed with Skyla beside her.

Ginny POV

"Do you see Fairy Hills?" I asked.

"Yea it's on top of that hill." said Nicolas as he pointed. I looekd and saw a building. "When we get there, we can tell Mommy our reason."

"Deal." said Nicolas. "I bet she'll start crying when she sees us."

"Don't say that Nicolas." I said. "She is our mother after all."

"Yea I guess you're right." said Nicolas as he shrugged.

No One POV

The following morning, townspeople were gathered around South Gate Park with shocked faces. "Please stand aside." said Erza. "We're part of their guild." The people moved aside, and everyone's eyes widened. "Not them." said Natalie as she clung onto Lucy, who was trying not to cry.

"Daddy I'm scared." said Liddy as she clung onto Gajeel. "I wonder why they targeted them." he said.

"What's going on?" asked Grya as he and Juvia entered the crowd. Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Gray." she said as she hugged him. "Out of all people, you and Juvia should be the ones to see this." She let go of him and went back to Natsu. Gray and Juvia looked up and their eyes widened as they saw Nicolas and Ginny beaten up and tied to a tree. "What the hell is going on?" growled Gray as he froze Juvia's shoulder, making her wince. She hugged him, trying to calm him down. "How can this happen?" she asked as she teared up.

"It'll be ok." said Levy as she rubbed her back.

_Ice Make: Lance_

Gray freed Ginny from the tree and caught her as she fell. "Who did this to you Ginny?" he asked in a cold voice, making everyone freeze. They had never heard Gray this made before. Ginny opened her eyes halfway and looked up. "Daddy?" she asked. Gray held her closer. "Who did this to you?" he asked again.

"Dark Skull." said Ginny before she fell unconsious again. Gray gave her to Juvia and went over to the Master. "Well Gramps?" he asked in the same cold voice.

"I can take our guild hall but this is unforgivable." said the Master as he broke his walking stick.

"This is war."

**Lucy: How could you do that to Ginny and Nicolas!?**

**Me: I wanted this to be kinda like the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Natsu: You're cold-hearted you know that?**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Juvia: _Water Lock_!**

**Me: Don't kill me Juvia! T_T**

**Gray: _Ice Make: Lance_!**

**Lucy: Read and review.**


	13. Questions and Answers

Chapter 13: Questions and Answers

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter. I'm gonna be doing this for a few chapters. So welcome to the Fairy Tail question and answers chapter! So during the story so far, I've had a few questions that I've gotten from fellow readers. So in this chapter, I'll tell you the answer to what you guys have been wondering.**

**Question 1 from No.1Fan(Guest) for chapter 12**

**Did Nicolas and Ginny plan that?**

**Answer: I don't know what you mean byt planning. If you mean by planning to get ambushed, then no. It was a surprise attack. If you're saying that they planned to go back to Fairy Hills, then yeah they planned it. Just so you know, your question was too plain.**

**Question 2 from No.1Fan(Guest) for chapter 11**

**What place did Jet have in the 24 Hour Endurance Road Race?**

**Answer: He crossed the finish line after Gajeel and Levy got third place. He got slower after he saw that Natalie passed him using _Fire Dragon Speed_.**

**Question 3 from No.1Fan(Guest) I'm getting alot of questions from he/she. For chapter 12**

**Is Gage's name pronounced Gaa J or cage with a G?**

** Answer: His name is pronounced cage with a G. If I say it was Gaa J it wouldn't sound right in my opinion.**

**Question 4 from Erielle Assassin for chapter 8**

**Why mention something as contreversal as Twilight?**

**Answer: I really don't know. I wanted to add a series of books that I know Gajeel would hate and Levy would like since she's such a bookworm.**

**Question 5 from Eena Scarlet(Guest)**

**When's the next chapter?**

**Answer: I don't know. You're just gonna have to wait until I think of something. I have alot of ideas running through my head for this story and I can't tell which chapter to put them.**

**Question 6 from GreyLover101(Guest)**

**Can you have it when Natsu's daughter and Gray's son explain that they like each other?**

**Answer: They are friends! Freaking friends! I don't put romance between little kids. It wouldn't feel right.**

**And even if you didn't ask them, here are some questions I have a feeling you would ask.**

**Q: Why did Igneel decide to train Natalie instead of Natsu?**

**Answer: Because he had a feeling that Natsu would use his attacks in his sleep and burn the apartment down. You know how reckless Natsu is.**

**Q: How is the dark guild Dark Skull on such good terms with Phantom Lord?**

**Answer: It's because Master Jose and the master for Dark Skull, Master Joseph, are brothers. They became guild masters together and wizards Saints together.**

**Q: Which wizard is Dark Skull after?**

**Answer: That you will have to figure out yourself. I'm not gonna spoil it for you.**

**And that's all for the question and answers for Fairy Tail: Next Generation. Hope to see you for the next chapter. Fairy Tail vs. Dark Skull.**


	14. Fairy Tail vs Dark Skull

Chapter 14: Fairy Tail vs. Dark Skull

**Me: Hey guys I'm back. Hey where's Gray and Juvia?**

**Lucy: They're still sulking over what happened with Nicolas and Ginny.**

**Me: Oh come on you two. They won't die.**

**Gray and Juvia: That's what you say.**

**Me: Ok then enjoy the chapter.**

Lucy POV

We got Nicolas down from the tree and took him and Ginny to the hospital. Natalie, Skyla, and I stayed to take care of them and the guild went to Dark Skull. "I hope they'll be ok." said Natalie. "I rub her shoulder. "Don't worry." I said. "Daddy and the others are taking care of it."

"But still they took quite a beating." said Skyla as she flew over Ginny's bed.

"But they'll be alright." I said before I handed Natalie a list. "Can you go buys these things for me?" I asked. Natalie nodded as she walked out of the door. "Should I go with her?" asked Skyla.

"I'm sure Natalie will be fine." I said while smiling.

No One POV

At the Dark Skull guild, wizards were drinking and returning from jobs. "Did you see the looks on those Fairy Tail wimps?" asked one.

"Priceless." said another while he laughed. "That was a good job you did Rocky." At a table there were three wizards. The first one was a boy with dark blue hair and green eyes. He was Eric the Ice Dragon Slayer. The second one was a girl with aqua blue hair and white eyes. She was Corina the Water Dragon Slayer. The third one was a boy with brown hair and black eyes. He was Rocky the Earth Dragon Slayer. "It was nothing." he said. "All I did was beat up some kids that didn't put up much of a fight."

"I bet they're in their guild hall crying." said a wizard as he was about to walk out of the door until he was pushed back by fire. Everyone turned to the door when the smoke cleared and Natsu was standing with the rest of Fairy Tail. "We are Fairy Tail!" yelled the Master.

"Let's get em! yelled Gray as everyone charged in the guild and started fighting. "Well what do you know." said Corina as she got up from her table. "I'll get the wizard."

"I'll come with you." said Eric as they disappeared before any wizard saw them. "Finally I let loose." said Gajeel as he cracked his knuckles.

_Iron Dragon Roar_

He blew away almost half of the wizards. "Why are you here Gajeel!?" asked one wizard.

"Cause he's a member of Fairy Tail now." said Levy. "Ready Liddy?"

"Yep." said Liddy.

_Double Solid Script: Fire_

"Who knew there were powerful wizards like these." said a wizard.

"Erza I leave this to you." said the Master as he stormed to the top. Erza nodded as she and Brandon sliced through wizard after wizard.

Natalie POV

I was walking back to Mommy with a bag in my arms. "I can't believe they're gone already." I said. "But there has to be someone to talk care of Ginny and that stupid popsicle and I can't do it alone." Then it started raining. "What the-" I said as I put a hand out. "It's raining yet the sun's still out." I saw two people appear out of nowhere. "You've gotta stop that rain habit." said the boy.

"Hey I can control it." said the girl. "Anyway is this the girl the Master told us to grab?"

"Matches the description." said the boy.

"If you say so." said the girl.

_Water Dragon Lock_

I was soon in this giant bubble full of water. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You see kid." said the boy. "We're part of the Dark Skull guild." My eyes widened. "Then you guys attacked Ginny and Nicolas?" I asked.

"Who? Oh those two little kids?' said the girl. "That was Rocky."

"And we've been told to capture you little Natalie Heartfillia." said the boy before I passed out.

Natsu POV

Damn these guys never put up much of a fight. For God's sake even Jet and Droy knocked out a couple of them and they have weak magic. I finally knocked out the 50th wizard that wanted to fight me.

No One POV

Soon, everyone felt rumbling and the Fairy Tail wizards smirked. "Oh yea." said Gray. "Shit's going down now."

"You guys are gonna die soon." said Cana as she waved another card in her hand. "You might as well give up now." said Carla. "The Master's on a rampage now."

"I would like to save you but you're the enemy." said Wendy. "So sorry."

"They're the enemy." said Happy. "There's no need to apologize." Twenty seconds later, something or someone fell from the ceiling. "What the hell?" asked Gajeel. The smoke cleared and it was Master Makarov unconsious. "How did Joseph beat him?" asked Mira.

"I don't know." said Erza.

"Hey their Master's out of commission." said a Dark Skull wizard.

"That means they're weak now." said another. Then the Dark Skull wizards had the advantage. "Everyone retreat!" yelled Erza. Everyone stared at her. "But Erza." said Natsu.

"I want payback." said Gray.

"Same here." said Juvia. "They're gonna pay for hurting Ginny and Nicolas."

"We can't do anything." said Erza. "With the Master out cold, they have the advantage." Soon, the Fairy Tail wizards ran out of the building and headed to their guild. "So did you guys do it?" asked Rocky as Eric and Corina came back. "Yea." said Eric. "That little pink girl didn't put up much of a fight." Natsu turned around. "Pink girl?" he asked. He grabbed a Dark Skull wizard and set him to flames. "I gotta ask you one question buddy." he said coldly.

Soon, he was dragging the wizard on the outskirts of town. "Where are we going Natsu?" asked Happy.

"It's simple." said Natsu. "We're getting my daughter back and if _you_ don't tell me I'll burn you to a crisp." The wizards screamed so bluntly, he told Natsu where their headquarters was without knowing and Natsu still fried him**(That's Natsu for ya)**.

Natalie POV

I woke up in something that looked like a prison cell. Two things. One: Where am I and two: Why am I tied up? Then a guy appeared out of nowhere. "Feeling uncomfortable Princess?" he asked.

"What's with the weird nicknames?" I asked.

"Oh I thought you knew." said the man. "Your mother is part of the Heartfillia family."

"I know that." I said. "But why did you capture me?"

"Well who do you think we'll blame for the destruction of Phantom Lord?" asked the man. He doesn't mean me does he? He turned around and said "We were sent by your grandfather's brother because who else would want to meet their precious niece?" I kicked him in the you-know-where and he fell over. "Alright." I said. "Time to get out of here." I staretd to head for the door when I saw the ground like 40 feet down or something. "You must have a death wish if you want to escape." groaned the man as he stood up.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. Then I heard a familiar voice in the distance. "Daddy?" I turned back to the man who was still on the floor. "Sorry but I don't think I have a death wish." I said before I jumped.

"Daddy!"

"Natalie!"

I felt warm arms around me as we both crashed to the ground. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded before he untied me. "What happened?" asked Happy. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I said as I stood up. "But I did get some info. I'll tell you when we get back to the guild." Daddy picked me up and we headed back into town.

**Me: Are you two still mad?**

**Gray and Juvia: YEAH!**

**Lucy and Natsu: Why did you make Natalie their target!?**

**Me: I don't know. I wanted it to be like the Phantom Lord Arc.**

**Levy: you're just copying the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Me: Shut it Levy. Anyway readers read and review.**


End file.
